Professor Oak Prank Call
Post Date: August 27, 2011 Speakers: Jared Target: man Characters: Ash Ketchum Length: 11:37 Summary Jared calls a man with the last name Oak. When he picks up, Jared says his name is Ash Ketchum and addresses the man as Professor Oak from Pokemon and asks if he remembers him from when they met "like, 2 weeks ago." The man is confused, and Jared goes on. He says that the Pokedex Oak gave him broke and he needs help fixing it. He says that even though Oak's grandson Gary is his arch-enemy, it's unfair that Gary's Pokedex works and Jared's doesn't. The man says that Jared has the wrong guy, and that he is a farmer. But Jared objects that this was the number Oak gave him. When asked, Jared says he lives in Pallet Town. The man hangs up. Jared laughs for a few seconds and calls back. This time, the man's wife picks up. Jared says that he was talking to Professor Oak before they got disconnected. The wife says that there is no Professor Oak at the house. She says that he has no clue what a Pokedex is. She asks what state Jared is calling from. Jared says Pallet Town. She asks what state. Again, he says Pallet Town. She asks what state Pallet Town is in. Jared says Pallet Town is in Pallet Town. She says that they live in Minnesota, and asks again. Jared says that Pallet Town is in Minnesota. She says that they have never been to Pallet Town, Minnesota and hangs up. Jared calls back yet again. This time, the man answers. He asks the man how to fix the Pokedex. The man says that Jared needs to go back to where he got it from and ask the manufacturer to fix it. Jared says that the man was the one who invented it. He asks how the man doesn't remember, and that he needs to continue his quest and beat Gary. The man tells Jared to continue his quest because he doesn't have any grandchildren and that Jared has the wrong number. Jared says that he has the number on a business card and that he can't go anywhere because his Pokedex is broken and he's stuck in Viridian City. The man says that Jared is just going to have to figure out how to get out of there. Jared says that that is all in the Pokedex. The man hangs up. Jared laughs and says, "This guy's 30 years old and doesn't know what Pokemon is. Good for him! Jared says that he will only call once more. The wife picks up again. Jared asks to talk to Oak, and the wife angrily says that there is no Professor Oak there. She says he's not a professor, so Jared asks for Mr. Oak. She says that he didn't sell Jared anything, and he says that he got it as a gift. She is now furious, and says that Oak has never been to Pallet Town. She asks where he teaches. Jared says that Oak doesn't teach, and the woman says that he can't be a professor if he doesn't teach. Jared says that he is an inventor and Pokemon researcher. She asks where he taught him how to use the Pokedex, and Jared says Pallet Town. She hands the phone to her husband, and tells him to say he doesn't want to talk to Jared. He picks up, and Jared says he doesn't have to listen to her. Jared says there is a misunderstanding, and the man says there is a misunderstanding as to who the hell Jared is. Jared says that they met a few weeks ago and they got Pokedexes. The man says he doesn't know what Pokemon is. He thinks it's a prank call, which Jared denies. He says the number is 952-and deletes the rest of the number for privacy. Oak says he has the wrong number, although it is confirmed that it was the right number. Jared says to tell the wife he is still talking. He figures out that Oak hung up and laughs for the rest of the video. Quotes *"I understand your grandson gary is my rival, but I just don't think it's fair that mine's nrken and his isn't. " - Jared *"Fix what now?" - man Video Category:Jared Category:2011 Category:August Category:Episodes